Soundtrack (Season 1)
The Soundtrack is a compilation of licensed tracks for Life is Strange which appear in addition to the original score by Jonathan Morali. There are official lists available on Spotify, YouTube and other streaming services, provided by Square Enix. On January 19th, 2016, for North America and January 22nd for Europe, the Official Soundtrack was released as a part of the Limited Edition, featuring 14 licensed songs and 8 score tracks by Jonathan Morali. The cover art is a reference to the pirate CD Max Caulfield made for Chloe Price when she was 12. Licensed Tracks Episode One - "Chrysalis" *Syd Matters - To All of You (Blackwell corridor, when Max heads to the bathroom after class) *José González - Crosses (Max's room, if Max turns on the Hi-fi) *Angus & Julia Stone - Santa Monica Dream (Chloe's bedroom, when Max turns on the Hi-fi) *Sparklehorse - Piano Fire (Chloe's bedroom, she changes the music and starts dancing) *Syd Matters - Obstacles (The lighthouse cliff, where Max has another vision of the tornado) Episode Two - "Out of Time" * Alt-J - Something Good (Max wakes up in her room the day after Episode 1) * William - All Eyes On Me (heard in Victoria's room) * Played in Dana's room: ** William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Tajh Abdulsamad - Naughty ** Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - What a Day ** Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - Save the World * José González - Crosses (Max takes the bus to the Two Whales Diner, where Chloe's mom works) * Local Natives - Mt. Washington (Max and Warren are together on the campus and the eclipse occurs, ending scene) Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * Bright Eyes - Lua (Chloe's bedroom, she and Max wake up after breaking into Blackwell last night) * Mogwai - Kids Will Be Skeletons (Max rushes to Chloe's house after discovering herself in an alternate reality) Episode Four - "Dark Room" * Amanda Palmer & Brian Viglione – In My Mind (Max manages to go back to the original timeline and awakes in Chloe's room) * Message to Bears - Mountains (Max and Chloe drive to the Junkyard after seeing Rachel's portfolio in the Dark Room)'' * Bright Eyes - Lua (optionally played in Chloe's room) * Sparkle Horse - Piano Fire (optionally played in Chloe's room) * Played in the End of the World Vortex Club Party in the Blackwell Swimming Pool: ** Breton - Got Well Soon ** Darren Leigh - Bamalam ** Jason Pedder - Make The Call ** Jason Pedder - Hot in There ** Darren Leigh, Purkiss - NRG Flex ** William - All Eyes On Me ** Jason Legget - All Wrong ** William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Ian Tunstall - Check 'em Out ** Jason Pedder - Bang Tidy ** Kes Loy - Byte Me Episode Five - "Polarized" * Played by Mr. Jefferson in the Dark Room: ** Jacqui Dankworth - Alone With A Heart ** Jacqui Dankworth - Your Memory Moved In To Stay ** David Tobin, Jeff Meegan, Tim Garland - Crazy Like Me (Played by Mr. Jefferson as Max's last wish.) * Mud Flow - The Sense Of Me (Max drives away from the Dark Room and hears Nathan's voicemail) * Syd Matters - Obstacles (Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, Chloe and Max leave Arcadia Bay's ruins behind) * Foals - Spanish Sahara (Sacrifice Chloe ending, Chloe's funeral) Original Score The original score was composed by Jonathan Morali. * Golden Hour (Menu Theme) * The Storm * Blackwell Academy * Kate * Timeless * Timelines * Night Walk * Max and Chloe (Credits) Trailers * Reveal Trailer - Syd Matters - Obstacles * Launch Trailer - Nik Ammar - Glass Walls * E3 2015 Trailer - Syd Matters - To All of You * "Out of Time" Launch Trailer - Andy Huckvale - On My Side, Dan Gautreau & Wolfgang Black - Hold on Hope * "Chaos Theory" Launch Trailer - George Timothy - Seeker of the Sight * "Dark Room" Teaser Trailer - Breton - Got Well Soon * "Dark Room" Launch Trailer - Extreme Music - Square Peg Round Hole * "Polarized" Launch Trailer - Darren and Stephen Lovegood - Power to Progress * Limited Edition Trailer - Bleu MCauley - We Will Find Out * Episode 1 is Now Free Trailer - William Henries & Micheal Holborn - Sunbird Official Soundtrack List of all Songs featured in the Soundtrack for the Limited Edition: Analysis Many songs of the soundtrack are relatable to the game's characters, relationships and events. Playlists Here are some OST-playlists created by users and the official ''Life is Strange team with all 14 official songs. Official * Spotify playlist * YouTube playlist * Deezer playlist * Tidal playlist Unofficial * YouTube playlist by Bosterm with 133 songs * YouTube playlist by Człowiek Drzewo with 71 songs * Soundcloud playlist by maru-ichi with 19 songs * Spotify playlist by Aathif Ansar with 50 songs * TIDAL playlist by AshHinton with 48 songs Trivia * The cover art for the Soundtrack CD is based on the cover of a mix tape Max made for Chloe when she was 12. You can find it in a drawer in Alternative Chloe's room in "Dark Room". * There is an extremely rare Vinyl version.Life is Strange Vinyl Soundtrack Sweepstakes Only a few these vinyls were created as promotional materials for Life is Strange, though (like the licensed soundtrack) they aren't sold commercially. Originally it was part of an official give away, later you could win it during Square Enix livestreams and it was available as a prize during some fan contest like the Life is Strange Fans community's contestsLife Is Strange Christmas Multimedia Contest and other giveawaysCommunity Heroes (December 19, 2016). You can only get it as a Reward on the official Square Enix shop by using EPts you receive for buying Square Enix products. References Navigation pl:Life Is Strange Soundtrack ru:Саундтрек (Life is Strange) pt-br:Trilha Sonora (Life is Strange) Category:Soundtrack Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1) Category:Soundtrack (Season 1) Category:Season 1